1. Field of Disclosure
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device including a digitizer module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are categorized into a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electrophoretic display (EPD) according to a method of emitting light.
A display device includes a digitizer module that inputs an electrical graphic signal by touching a screen on which an image is displayed. The digitizer module may be usually mounted in personal portable devices such as a notebook computer, an all-in-one personal computer (PC), a tablet PC, a smartphone, or a portable media player (PMP).
A digitizer is run in a direct input mode that directly receives positional information indicated by a user on a screen thereof unlike input devices (e.g. keyboards or mouse). The digitizer is often used to provide intuitive and convenient user interfaces.
A digitizer is also called a touchscreen or electric graphic input panel (EGIP), and can be broadly categorized into three types: a resistive type; a capacitive type; and an electromagnetic resonance (EMR) type (or electromagnetic type), according to a method of detecting a position indicated by a user.
A resistive digitizer detects (or senses) a position pressed by pressure on its surface by change in an amount of current, and a capacitive digitizer senses a touch location using capacitive coupling.
An EMR digitizer senses a touch location utilizing a digitizer sensor substrate including a plurality of coils. The EMR digitizer is not necessarily disposed on a front surface of a display panel unlike the resistive digitizer, and thus it can be disposed on a rear surface of a lower frame of a display device or disposed in the lower frame.
Meanwhile, a display device, in which a lower frame and a reflective sheet are integrally formed, has been recently proposed so as to minimize a thickness of the display device. However, a digitizer cannot be inserted into the display device having such an integral lower frame and light leakage is likely to be caused due to steps of a light incident portion.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.